Bianca Palmer
Full Name: Bianca Palmer ' *'Gender: Female *'Age: 24' *'Theme Song:' here's her playlist though: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EOFA9kPQ_uU&list=PLmt8ktOa4Ml3SBamDc1PYrD4F0PSOYRr4 *'Occupation: Waitress at Swan Song' currently unemployed *'Faction: Square' 'History' (I am really bad at finishing this part idekwhattodo) X084- Bianca entered Step City with her father right before it was cut off. Growing up as a tomboy that had a knack for tripping over herself, she was usually outside while her dad did business in the day and worked at night, as a lounge singer. (v-day) .................... ................(99) .............. ........................ X102 Flashback- has gotten memories of her father and an old friend, she is getting abit anxious at this time. Possibly frustrated??? 'Personality' Bianca is a lively , chatty and pretty friendly person, but will hold off getting overly personal. Due to an incedent during v-day her vibe took in a energy, that has effected her mood when overly excited, she can go into a mood switch, i suppose can make her seem abit "bipolar?", but not so much, when she happens to be like that her strength is increased ( not like the hulk just abit stronger than normal) , emotions may be increased or turned opposite from what she feels. Meaning happy/angry, scared/happy ...etc... it happens on occasion. She trusts people at first unless they give her a reason not to or just seem to be pretty sketchy. Bea tends to get uncomfortable around suave men, and may tend to sass or be rude even if she doesnt mean it she will do her best to play nice if needed. Can be abit jumpy, and enjoys walking around at night to admire the lights from each district. Bea has nothing against either faction, but she is wary when in the presence of non squares. Not very good at leading (dancing), she is somewhat clumsy. She does okay with partners, but has only felt comfortable from a certain bud teaching her. Grew up thinking she had no vibe, and will say that she has none since she doesnt know how to use it properly. ---- Dance \ Vibe style Vibe: ' Energy Transferal '- Power to''' take energies from one object/person and put it into another object/person'. The users of this power are able to absorb or assimilate energies into objects or themselves freely. They can then if the user has allies who are weak, low energies, or just have no energies at all transfer the absorbed energies to them to make them stronger, or to other objects. The users of this power are able to absorb or assimilate energies into objects or themselves freely. They can then if the user has allies who are weak, low energies, or just have no energies at all transfer the absorbed energies to them to make them stronger, or to other objects. She transfers both emotional and vibe energy when taken from a person, but shes basically just a filter only passing along the positive energy to her partner (if she is able to control it). She cannot use her vibe on command currently. (so far its been triggered when scared) Dance style: crappy. haha well, thats not completely true... she did learn some basic moves that she can do on her own just fine buuuuuut, its mostly just freestyle dancing (meaning she can wiggle her butt and arms) for fun, she very much would not like to battle. ( does love seeing dancers in action). Knows some moves regarding partners as long as shes not leading feet ''should ''be safe. (i'm really hoping this stuff makes sense guys i'm sorry if it doesnt) 'Character Relationships (constant WIP) '''Funk Mafia * none so far The UG *Yuki- Snow looking hair is so pretty! Seems nice. Banditos *Benson: '' UGH! HE DRIVES ME UP THE WALL, STUPID TOON AND YOUR- your...dorky smile.... ''sigh. *Bonnie: OH! Makes for a good cushion! Nice clothes! *Dympna: Cute hair! she seems sassy....and grumpy to boot.. Squares *Sigurd: Former boss but Oh my he seems very classy and is a nice guy. Handsome, pretty calm from what i've seen. *Claud: Cutie pie! He seems friendly enough and pretty orderly from what i've seen. 'Miscellaneous Information' Something she does not like to brag about is her cooking skills. Not a pro but can cook as she puts it 'decent' , she picked up the skill from cooking for her father at a young age and well into her teens. Enjoys hanging out with ladies or fellas, shopping is something she loooves cause she loves herself some clothes, shoes, and other things. Can't exactly close her closet so she uses the tie from an old robe. Wasn't always so cutesy of a dresser, she was tomboy growing up, and changed that when she hit 18. That would have to go to the credit of the short time she had in an etiquette school for girls. Which she did not fare too well in, due to her mood switches, but pushed her love for nice clothing to actually be put on herself. Category:Characters Category:Squares